Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $11\dfrac{2}{4}+18\dfrac{2}{20} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {11} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{20}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {11} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{2}{20}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=29 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{2}{20}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 29 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{1}{10}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 29+\dfrac{5}{10}+\dfrac{1}{10}$ Add the fractions: $= 29+\dfrac{6}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 29\dfrac{6}{10}$ Simplify to lowest terms: $= 29\dfrac{3}{5}$